Breaking the deal
by hope-to-last
Summary: Sequel to "It's just a deal" Yami and Bakura are in some kind of twisted relationship, but what are their real feelings about the matter? Neither Yugi nor Ryou have any idea of how this could affect them. YYxYB / YxR


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or the characters, they are property of someone who is immensely rich and I'm not. Moreover, I don't get paid for writing this crazy stuff, I just do it for the fun. Golden Axe is property of SEGA.

**A/N:** This one is a sequel of "Its just a deal", so probably you will enjoy it more if you read that other story first, though I don't think it's an essential requirement.

This fic it's going to be told in different POVs, that means different styles. Hopefully, that will give the story more dynamism.

* * *

RYOU BAKURA

Ryou gave out a breath of relief when the bell rang signalling the end of the class. It had been a long day, full of extremely boring lessons. It also didn't help that he had been hearing the spirit of the Ring complaining all day long inside his head. Ok, it was a great improvement that now they actually talked sometimes instead of Bakura just taking over whenever he wanted, but the man was never happy with anything. Gods, it was so strange to address him as Bakura, Ryou felt like he was talking about himself. Of course, he would have never seriously tried to send the maths teacher to the Shadow Realm, despite how the old witch seemed to be almost harassing him, but Bakura was thinking otherwise; so in short, Ryou had spent the whole class putting up with the teacher and refraining Bakura to do something unfortunate, he didn't need another person near him falling into a coma or disappearing.

The truth was that this morning Ryou had briefly toyed with the idea of leaving the Millenium Ring at home. However he felt uneasy and unprotected without it, and yeah, he also felt sorry for leaving Bakura alone all day long. Since that day that he confronted him after learning that the spirit had been using his body to have sex, with his arch-nemesis no less, Bakura had been nicer to him. At least as nice as the ancient spirit could be, this wasn't very much but still better than nothing. Neither he nor Yugi managed to make any of their spirits be remotely remorseful for what they did, but the truth is that the incident had had more positive consequences than anyone would think…

"Oi, Ryou!" Yugi called, beaming "Are you coming with us to the arcade?" Behind the small boy he saw Joey cheerfully talking with Tea, and Tristan and Duke arguing over nothing in special again. He could use a break apart from anything school related, but on the other hand, he was really tired…

"Oh, pleaseee!" Yugi whined, making his best puppy eyes. Ryou smiled, nodding in agreement. He could hardly say no to his boyfriend when he made that face. Boyfriend… Ryou still felt light-headed when thinking about Yugi as his boyfriend. It was like living in a dream, too good to be real. And he was very much afraid of eventually waking up of that dream.

* * * *

The arcade was a noisy place, full of groups of teenagers talking loudly in order to hear each other above the background noise of the games' music and effects. The combination of a closed place with the heating on full and the increasing crowd added up for a slightly suffocating atmosphere were you couldn't survive long without taking off at least the uniform jacket.

"Well guys, I have an unresolved challenge waiting for me" Tristan announced when he spotted a nourished group of girls in miniskirts around a couple of players.

"I, uhm, think I'll go dance" Tea told to the group, trying to locate the DDR players. So far, it had been all very predictable, Ryou thought to himself. The surprise came when Duke accompanied Tea, saying he preferred dancing over watching Tristan trying to beat those guys on the racing game. Ryou had definitely no interest for the DDR, dancing in public was totally something he wanted to avoid.

"You guys go have some fun," Joey told to the two remaining boys "I think Tristan will need someone to be there when he loses again. And then I'll drag him to play some shooting game!"

"Uh, ok?" Yugi responded to his already retreating friend "Well, I don't think it will be long before they come back. So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, the DDR is out of question," Ryou clearly stated, making Yugi give him a knowing smile "but this one doesn't look bad, don't you think?" he finished, eyeing a game called _Golden Axe_.

"Ok, let's team up then!" Yugi was always excited when it came to games. When choosing the characters he took a barbarian with a large sword, and his boyfriend chose the dwarf with the gigantic axe. The game wasn't very difficult, especially when playing in team, and they made it to the final boss. Following Yugi's prediction, Joey soon came back with a depressed Tristan.

"I'm going for some water; do you want anything to drink?" Ryou asked, knowing that it could take them a while to convince their friend that losing again wasn't such a big deal.

"No, we'll be ok… I think" Yugi sighed before giving Ryou a kiss on the cheek, making the other boy blush.

Ryou checked his surroundings nervously, hoping that no one had seen them. It wasn't like he didn't like those displays of affection, in fact he loved them, but both he and Yugi were often picked on for no apparent reason and the last thing they needed was to spur the bullies… Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed to notice that something was wrong. Ryou felt like he was being followed. Thinking he was just paranoid he stopped on the nearest crowd of admirers cheering some random player, waiting to see what was going to happen… Nothing. Apparently, it had all been a product of his imagination.

Then he felt someone subtly slapping his ass, but when he turned around outraged he saw nobody in particular. He decided to continue his way, however the sense of being followed didn't disappear. Suddenly turning around, now he found himself face to face with a middle aged man grinning at him.

"Hey boy, do you wanna have fun?" the stalker asked, his words slightly slurred.

"Hell no!" Ryou answered, creeped out by the man's behaviour, quickly turning around to leave. However, the man grabbed him by the wrist, yanking Ryou back to him.

"C'mon, I promise it'll be good…" Ryou, very much alarmed now, felt like he was going to fall asleep. It was a known sensation; it meant that _he_ was taking control…

YAMI BAKURA

I give a venomous look to the fucker grabbing my arm. I can see his idiotic smile falter, he probably noticed the change of attitude. Good. I hope he has enough common sense to drop the matter immediately.

His hand does not move in the slightest, he's even gripping me harder. I suppose it was hoping too much from that fool. I silently study my opponent. He is a big guy, probably stronger than me since yadonoushi's body isn't exactly much worked out, but the idiot is drunk. That could give me the advantage. However I prefer not to push this option right now, so I settle for giving a last warning. Shadow Magic is pretty much out of question in such crowded place, there are too many witnesses and it isn't a thing you want everyone to know.

"Let me go. Now." I coldly command with my best menacing voice. The drooling pervert doubts, I can sense it.

"Oh, don't be like that! We can have so much fun together…" he repeats, his lecherous grin reappearing once again. Apparently he doesn't care about the little crowd forming around us.

Like hell I'm keeping up with this charade anymore. I never wanted more to wipe a smile off of a face with my fists than right now. I warned him but he hasn't been smart enough, no one can say I'm not fair. I yank myself free from his vicious grip and aim a punch to his ugly face. My fist collides against his nose and after a wet, cracking sound I can see the blood gushing out. Hopefully a broken nose will convince that persistent bastard to get the fuck out.

"I want you out of my sight," I order to the yelling man collapsed in front of me. He's cradling his fractured nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Heh, I bet that must hurt. I'm making my way out of the circle of curious watchers around the bloody pervert when I hear an angry roar behind me and the people suddenly begins to move over. I turn around in time to see the damaged stalker charging against me. I am paralyzed for a second because of the surprise, but before I can decide how to react a pair of strong arms grab me from behind, dragging me far away.

"Can't you stay away from trouble?" an angry voice roughly asks me. It's him!

"What the hell are you doing, Pharaoh?" I ask him in turn, equally angry. The damn bastard always appears when I least want him around.

"Apparently, saving you from your own stupidity," he snaps at me.

"Well, I don't need anyone to save me from anything. And much less you, Pharaoh!" Good Gods, how the Hell does he manage to make me furious with just a couple of sentences? I hate it when he gets patronizing. Then again, I just hate him… right? And why does it affect me to see that flicker of hurt in his eyes? I don't care about what happens to him and he should do the same about me. He finally lets me go, in complete silence. It was already the time, dammit. We look at each other defiantly, waiting for the other to say something and then attack. Yadonoushi's group of friends is near us, looking very nervous with the current situation. That arrogant prick in front of me opens his mouth, like he wants to say something, but he changes his mind and settles for shaking his head in a dramatically resigned way. Then he disappears, leaving a confused Yugi in his place. Damn Pharaoh! Alright, two can play this game. After all, patience is always the key and I can tell that yadonoushi wants to regain the control, so I'll humour him.

I retreat to the confines of the Sennen Ring, letting Ryou handle the situation. I suppose that everyone else is glad I'm gone, I know that they fear me. Well, they are right to fear me! I could get rid of all of them without much effort. It's no wonder that our hosts decided to keep in secret my questionable affair with the Pharaoh. Through the link I have with yadonoushi I am vaguely aware of them going to have something to eat to a pizza restaurant. Heh, I would pay good money to see the faces of their friends if they found out that his beloved and righteous Pharaoh completely loses his north when I'm with him. Of course, they would blame me for seducing him, which isn't far away from the reality…

Our deal is a very simple one: we use each other to have sex and release all the pent up tension. Three millennia is a big span of time of celibacy. Forced celibacy. It had begun with some real violent and rough sessions, but the damn Pharaoh has control issues and I knew he wasn't happy being stuck on the bottom. I admit I had judged him wrong, since I never expected him to tie me to bed one night. Now I know by first hand experience how much he likes all that bondage stuff. It was an interesting turn of the events, but the idea of being the bottom didn't thrill me so much. The Pharaoh may be lacking all his memories, but I still do remember my other life. And I remember too clearly the occasions when I was raped by other lowlifes of the desert. Believe me, no one would want to go through anything similar again. However the damn Pharaoh managed to come out victorious and even made me enjoy the experience.

Soon enough I noticed how he loved to dominate me. Being the genius I am, I found a new strategy to dominate the Pharaoh: let him believe he was the one in charge, when in reality I was the one subtly calling the shots. Then one day I made a little mistake and our hosts found out about our deal… it's late and I'm getting bored now, so I peek though the link again. It looks like Ryou is watching the TV with Yugi asleep by his side. Well, I don't think he's going to notice if I take over, he's already falling asleep too.

At first glance I don't recognize the room I am in. I'm going to make a wild guess and say I am at the Motou's. Well, that's interesting, I had never been in this house before. I think I'll go to explore…

YAMI YUGI

I open my eyes and notice I'm alone on the couch, the soft sounds of the TV on the background are all I hear. I wonder were you are, cause I have no doubt that it's you and not aibou's friend the one I will find. Being the sneaky thief you are, I'm pretty sure I'm going to find you snooping around the house. I check the kitchen and the living room without finding any trace of your presence. I don't know why, but from the beginning I had the suspicion that you would have gone upstairs. The idea of catching you, the mighty thief, unaware sounds appealing, so I don't turn on the lights.

Trying my best to be silent like a ghost, I go upstairs. I make a pause on the corridor. Everything's dark, but I swear I saw a shadow moving inside my room. I think I already have you. I enter inside the room, but I see nothing. I'm going to turn back and search in another room when someone grabs me from behind, one arm around my torso, securing my arms to the sides, and the other hand around my neck.

"You are way too predictable" your smooth voice whispers on my ear. I feel a shiver running down my spine. You really don't have any idea of how much your breath against my nape arouses me, it's almost ridiculous. You have been the bane of my life for as long as I remember, and I suspect that it goes back even further than I can remember, yet here I am desiring you with all my being. "The cat got your tongue, Pharaoh?" You mockingly question me.

"I hope that there's nothing missing around the house, thief." I counter, fidgeting in your grasp and finally turning around. Now I am facing you.

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't steal any trash from here, Yami." You murmur against my face, your words sounding more pleasant than they really are. I hate so much the emphasis you put on my name, it's the worst of your puns, laughing at me because I don't remember the past. You do remember it, right Bakura? Do you know what my real name is? It would be useless to ask you, I am sure of that. Your cheeky, irritating smirk is what drives me to the edge, making me fling you to the bed with no regards of where you land or what can you hit in the way. Sometimes I hate you so much, but I also want you desperately. I've had enough of your taunts for this day; now it's my turn.

I hover over you, extracting a set of handcuffs out of my pocket and chaining you to the headboard in a swift movement. I take off your Sennen Ring since I am not in the mood for surprises. I place it in the nightstand along with my Puzzle. You're looking defiantly at me again. Chained and helpless and still your teasing smirk never leaves your beautiful face.

"Where the Hell do you keep those?" you ask me, your voice not so amused as you appear to be. Ah, so you don't like being handcuffed! Too bad for you that you look so delectable right now. I ignore your question and go directly to unzip your tight jeans. "So direct to the point… that isn't like you."

"Alright, if that's what you want…" I answer you in my best patronizing voice, knowing how much you hate it. I love pushing your buttons and driving you to the edge. Sometimes I think that you only pay attention to me if I'm taunting you. I slowly push your shirt up, revealing your chest. I sit in your lap, biting the juncture of your neck, kissing the sensitive area where I can sense your pulse. You squirm under my touch when I pinch your nipples lightly, letting out a gasp as I suck at one. Your gasp quickly evolves into a moan when I use my teeth, taking good care of your abused flesh with my tongue afterwards. I do the same with the other one, my hands travelling down your stomach till I reach your already opened pants. "Do you want more?" I ask while cupping your half hard cock, massaging it through your underwear.

"Stop wasting time with unnecessary talk" you growl, pushing against my hand. Oh my, aren't you lovely when you're needy like this? I take off all the clothes of your lower half, pausing a moment to admire the view before taking out the lube and a little surprise for you out of the drawer of the nightstand. You gulp when you see the toy in my hand.

"Like it? I got it especially for you." I purr, bending lightly the flexible beaded dildo. You merely growl again in response. I set the toy and the lube on the side of the bed, lowering myself to kiss your navel, pumping your quickly growing erection at a deliberate maddening slow place. Holy Ra, I love feeling you grow harder in my hand. Soon enough I add a little suction to the head in my ministrations and you go wild, your hips moving of their own accord. I know you're pushing at your restraints, wishing to break free and force me to take you deeper. Not gonna happen, Bakura, I'm sorry. I take your pulsing dick in my hand, working my tongue on the vein on the underside and I see you going insane with need, spreading your legs as wide as you can. I lube my fingers and circle your opening teasingly before pushing one digit in, adding a second one when you're ready. You moan like the little slut you are while I move my fingers around, stretching and preparing you for what's coming next.

"It's time to play" I say lubing up the beaded dildo. I push it inside you in one fluid move, not too forcefully, of course. Injuring you isn't part of my plans. I fuck you with the toy, paying attention to your delighted expression when I make it go as deep as possible. Then here it comes the best surprise: I turn on the toy, making it vibrate inside you. The whimper that you make is the most erotic thing I've ever heard, it makes my already aching cock throb harder with need. I take out of you the vibrating dildo only to penetrate you again with it. Your cock is leaking precome profusely and I repeat the in and out motions a couple of times. After that, I turn off the toy and I take it out of you.

"Wha…" you blink surprised. Just a second later you regain your usual composure. "Why did you stop?" you demand. You never beg or ask anything nicely, you just order and command things to be done.

"What do I get?" I ask you in turn. Your confused expression is one of the cutest things I've seen. "What's in it for me if I make you come?" I clarify, enjoying very much that little game. You bite your bottom lip, thinking.

"Just fuck me already!" you offer, voice dripping with urgency. Yeah, that's a good solution. I reach for a little key on my pocket and open the cuffs, letting you free. I don't know if you're surprised by my move, but you waste no time on latching your mouth on my collarbone, biting and sucking in order to leave a mark. I take off your shirt and you teasingly undress me, making sure to brush yourself against my cock as many times as you can, your hands sensually sliding over my chest, stroking my thighs... I think I'm going insane with desire. The truth is that the leather pants hinder the process a little bit, but the feel of your warm skin against my naked body is great.

"On your hands and knees" I whisper against your lips, looking you straight to the eyes. You hold my gaze for a second before positioning yourself. I rest my erect dick against your entrance, letting it slide between your buttocks a couple of times. You grunt impatiently and I finally plunge into the snug warmth of your body. You keep quiet but I can feel you're tense, so I shower your shoulder with light kisses. The trick works and you relax. We both know you could turn the tables easily if you wanted; that makes me wonder why you willingly submit to me. I slowly pull out till only the swollen tip of my dick is in you, and then I ram in with more force. Soon I'm thrusting in and out with a steady rhythm, grabbing your hair as leverage and pulling at it. You either don't care about that or like the rough treatment I'm giving you.

I can tell when I hit that special spot inside you; cause then you scream out your pleasure and push back for more. I keep pounding you, trying to keep the angle. You shudder violently, moaning, and the next time I thrust into you, your knees give up and you collapse on the mattress. I'm to gone into the pleasure to care much about it. I quickly rearrange our position, spooning you, and I keep going. One of my arms is around your chest like I'm hugging you and I lift one of your legs over my hip to have more space to fuck you. It feels heavenly and I lean on you, kissing your neck. You turn your head as much as you can in your position and our lips meet in a heated kiss. I'm close, so close to climaxing… my hand descends to your neglected, heavy cock.

"Ah… Ate… ngh… Pharaoh!" you scream. I pump you barely a couple of times before feeling how your insides spasm wildly around me, you're fisting the sheets and screaming again, my fingers sticky with your come.

"Ah, fuck… so close… so close…" I groan, pounding you desperately. My orgasm isn't far away and I soon explode, filling you with thick ropes of semen.

Somehow we manage to untangle ourselves and here we are, lying next to each other, still panting and drained from the experience…

YAMI BAKURA

Wow. Just wow. The Pharaoh might be one of the most irritating persons in the whole world, but the ecstasy he can make me feel is something I never expected. I lazily grab my shirt from the floor and wipe myself clean of cum with it. I toss it aside again and sunk back on the bed, still so dazed from that mind blowing orgasm. Then the damn man chooses to pull me against him, my head resting on his chest as he hugs me. He must be out of his mind.

"What the Hell are you doing, Pharaoh?" I ask, too tired to try to make it sound menacing but tensing myself instinctively

"Can't you shut up and just enjoy the moment?" he sighs, running one hand through my hair. I must admit it feels rather nice, but I'm shocked. I am not used to such blatant shows of tenderness and I definitely didn't expect that from the Pharaoh. The hand petting my head moves to caress my back, I can even feel his heartbeat from where I have my head lying. Overall, it's really soothing and I slowly relax…

How did we come to this? I had only accepted that deal he offered me for one reason, I wanted to get close to him and then destroy him when he least expected it. I am supposed to rip his heart out, not to lean on him and enjoy the sound of his heartbeat. For Ra's sake, I almost cried his real name moments ago! That was a real huge slip, luckily he hadn't noticed. I fucking hate him so much. I hate him for seducing me when I was supposed to seduce him. I hate him for making me crave his touch. I hate him for making me doubt my intentions. I hate him for making me feel alive again after three millennia of being locked up in the dark. Why it had to be him? That has gone too far, it must end. Now. But I don't really want to end it. I am truly stupid sometimes. The Pharaoh's bound to regain his memories someday, and when he remembers his past I'm sure he will have no qualms about continuing that fight we left suspended with our deal. I must avenge those who died because of the whim of a Pharaoh… my family, my entire village. And since the one I wanted to kill died long ago, I settled for sorting it out with his son, the Pharaoh that is currently holding me. Ra, I'm ashamed of myself, but I love the sensation of being _alive_, something that I only feel with him. But the decision I made millennia ago can't be undone. I'll just enjoy the moment for now, tomorrow I'll put an end to this sham…

YUGI MOTOU

Yugi was on that wonderful moment of knowing you're awake but keeping your eyes shut. It felt rather nice, the warmth of the sun filtering across the windows, the softness of pillow, the comfortable weight on top of him… Wait! A pillow? He didn't remember going to the bed. And for the matter, who was lying on him? Cracking an eye open he spotted a dishevelled mass of white hair. Yugi hoped it was Ryou, the idea of having the other Bakura using him as a pillow was very unsettling. He felt the sheets on his skin, so he was naked. Damn spirits, they had used the night for their, erm, activities again. Well, there were worse things than unexpectedly waking up naked with Ryou by his side. He felt the other boy stirring and internally prayed again that it turned out to be Ryou.

"Yugi?" a shy voice aked. Yeah, thank the Gods it was him.

"Good morning, Ryou" he greeted the other boy, toying with his soft hair. "Are you alright?" Yugi questioned, almost fearing the answer. When the spirits got together for a night, it usually meant that Ryou would be feeling sore the next day. Not to mention the time when Yugi discovered those strange slashes across his chest and back, or the times when Ryou woke up still handcuffed or tied to the bedposts.

"Surprisingly, yes. Comparing this with other times, I think they're becoming tame." his boyfriend joked, yet Yugi noticed he flinched slightly when he tried to sit up on the bed. "Just the usual" Ryou quickly rectified himself at Yugi's frown.

"Alright, but don't force yourself." The small boy advised, kissing Ryou's forehead. "What?" he inquired, intrigued by the other boy's giggle.

"I think you're going to have to use that chocker again" the white haired teen answered, kissing the bright red mark on Yugi's neck.

"Oh, not again!" the short duelist said with dismay. Well, at least this time no one had dried blood on him and everything in the room looked in its place… well, scratch that, he just noticed the dildo and the lube still on the side of the bed. He was so going to make Yami clean all that.

"What happened to my shirt?!" Ryou squeaked, looking horrified at the dried white substance on his clothing.

"Uh, put that on the washer, I think I have something that will fit you in the meantime," Yugi dismissed the issue, preferring not to think much about it. He gave Ryou a big, old shirt of him, which the boy used to complement his underwear. Yugi looked fondly at him, the shirt was a bit short for his friend but it looked nice on him.

"I'm starving," Ryou announced "c'mon, I'm making breakfast."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want." Actually, Yugi should be the one making the offer to cook since they were at his house.

"But I don't mind. Actually I like cooking, so don't worry" the pale boy explained. With that he left the room, knowing that Yugi would follow him and stop arguing. He was right, Yugi trailed after him, looking back at the room one last time before closing the door behind him. He couldn't shake off the sensation that something was going to happen soon, he could just hope he was wrong.

FIN

* * *

**A/N:** That's the longest story I have ever done. And what's my excuse for writing this kind of things? Uh, well… I just like writing uke Bakura porn. There, I said it. I don't know if I'll write a continuation of this one, it depends mainly of my inspiration/imagination or lack of it.

Do you have something to say? Great! Opinions are always appreciated, my dear readers!

Also, if anyone's interested, the game _Golden Axe_ is an old game I used to like very much when I was little, so I decided to use on this story just because of that. Ah, memories… damn, I feel old now! XD


End file.
